1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevation device, especially to an elevation device having a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional display device, especially a liquid crystal display device, is commonly seen in our daily work places and domestic environments, for matching with the viewing angle required by a user, an elevation angle adjusting function has been provided, and the installation of an elevation device has also been gradually prevailed, so that the display device is able to meet the requirements of users having different body shapes, the height adjustment of the display device can also satisfy the requirements of ergonomics.
Generally speaking, a conventional elevation device used in an object to be supported, for example a display device, has a pair of fixed slide rails disposed at two lateral wall frames arranged above a carrier, a pair of wing pieces at the rear end of a support seat is disposed with a pair of moveable slide rails, so that the pair of moveable slide rails are enabled to be longitudinally slid and displaced along the pair of fixed slide rails for adjusting the height of the display device. The assembly of the pair of fixed slide rails and the pair of moveable slide rails is defined as a slide rail structure which is well known by the skilled people in the art. As a matter of fact, rollers are additionally disposed between the fixed slide rail and the moveable slide rail, so that the moveable slide rail of a roller sliding rail structure is enabled to slide along the fixed slide rail.
Because the above-mentioned slide rail structure is a product with predetermined specifications, for example the slide rail structure having the predetermined specifications of the width being 16 mm or 27 mm is adapted for being assembled with a carrier and a support seat, when an object to be supported, for example a flat monitor, is in a large scale, the slide rail structure with the predetermined specifications is able to work with the lateral frames having the same or slightly wider width and the wing pieces, so the carrier is provided with a sufficient support force and the slide rail structure having the predetermined specifications can be smoothly assembled. However, when the flat monitor is in a small scale or has a very thin thickness, the assembly of the slide rail structure having the same specifications, the carrier and the support seat may be considered as a waste, and the appearance of the carrier is hard to be thinner for being matched with the flat monitor, so that a visual disadvantage of the overly large or overly thick carrier being assembled with a small-scale or thinned flat monitor is caused, thus the above-mentioned disadvantages shall be improved.
Moreover, after the conventional elevation device being used for a period of time, the moveable slide rail of the roller sliding rail structure at one side or both sides may be dislocated due to the applied forces, so the sliding stroke may be shortened, and noises and an intermission feeling may be generated.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned carrier is an integrally-formed metal casting member which has a considerable weight, so the elevation device is hard to be lighter, and the transportation cost is therefore increased.
As such, how to make the sliding mechanism and the carrier of the elevation device to be thinner for being matched with the flat monitor, and to lower the noises and the intermission feeling shall be seriously concerned by the skilled people in the art.